When Feelings Change
by music-rox12
Summary: After seeing Naruto and Sakura kiss, Hinata decides to give up on Naruto once and for all and get on with her life. She is no longer the shy girl they all once knew. Main Naruhina. A bit oof Narusaku, and other pairings with Hinata.
1. Kisses and Decisions

When Feelings Change

**HPOV**

I didn't know where I was going. I just felt broken and that no one can help me. My heart felt like it was torn and bleeding. I still remember the most hurtful part of the whole experience.

**Flashback**

_I needed to get out of the Hyuuga compound for a while, so I decided to take a walk through the training grounds. When I was walking through, I heard some noises coming from some trees. Being curious, I walked up a little more closer, and activated my bloodline limit, the Byagukan. I saw two people. I saw my long-time crush, Uzumaki Naruto and his teammate, Haruno Sakura. They seemed to be in a fight or something, since they were so loud._

"_Naruto, why did you drag me here? I don't want to see you ever again!" shouted the pink haired girl. _

"_Look Sakura, I need to know what's been bugging you these last few days. You keep avoiding me and I want to know why" responded Naruto. _

"_I…I…well…I" _

"_Sakura tell me the truth."_

"_FINE! There's a rumor going around that you are in love with someone, and I want to know who it is! I need to know" said Sakura. She murmured the last part though._

"_Sakura, there is someone that I like. She's always been there for me, and I love her" whispered a blushing Naruto._

"_Is it Ino?"_

"_No, she's…she's…well she's the queen of gossip and she likes Choji. I wouldn't take away my friends girlfriend for nothing"_

"_Good to know" said a sarcastic Sakura. "Well, is it Tenten?"_

"_Nah. She's way too violent, obsessed with chocolate, and she likes Neji."_

"_Temari?"_

"_Nope!"_

"_Hinata?"_

_My breathing was caught in my throat. I waited until he finally said something. _

"_Hinata? She's shy, and she's really weird. Plus she's always red and not my type."_

"_Wow, you said more things about her that any other girl."_

_Naruto's expression turned cold. "She's one of my least favorite people. I don't know why, but she's makes me feel hatred, I guess."_

"_Why? At the Chuunin Exams you looked like if you cared about her…"_

"_I was just mad that Neji won the fight. And I was 12! I didn't know any better. Anyway I don't like that Hyuuga girl. She's…annoying."_

"_Anyway, who's the one you love. I can't think of anyone else" said a confused Sakura._

"_Well, the girl that I want to be with and love so much is…you Sakura" Sakura gasped at this, but there was a big smile on her face. Naruto pushes Sakura against the tree, and kisses her with so much passion, you can just feel it in the air. That was the last thing I saw, before my vision got blurry with tears, and I ran out of the grounds. _

**End Flashback**

I just kept thinking of that moment. _Makes me feel hatred._ How did I do that? Then I started to think about the other things in my life.

How my father thinks I'm a failure.

How Neji thinks that I'm weak (though he's starting to act like a brother now, but very little).

How Hanabi is stronger than me.

How Naruto…hates me.

How useless and weak I feel.

More and more tears just kept running down my face, as I kept thinking more and more my life. I didn't even know where I was running too. I eventually got tired and collapsed onto my knees. When I finally caught my breath, I looked around where I was. I was in a small, yet beautiful clearing. The water was like a thousand gold gems glittering off one another, because the sunset hit the lake just right. The trees provided shade, and food. There were apples, oranges, and some strawberry bushes, too. I gasped at how beautiful it was. It also had this relaxing aura, and I immediately felt like all my troubles just left. I lay down on the soft grass, and just looked at the scenery until it was already dark out. I started walking home.

The clearing helped sort some stuff out. First, I wasn't going to let anyone know about this clearing, so I can come here whenever I wanted. I was going to work hard on my senior year of high school, and get good grades. Don't think I'm dumb, it's just I get distracted *coughnarutocough*.Now I don't have a distraction. So I'll know my grades will improve.

And, for the Naruto problem…well…I give up. What I mean is that I shouldn't have any more hope that he'll fall in love me someday, especially considering what happened this afternoon.

_Not my type_

It still hurts to remember what happened, but I know I will get over it. I'll get over what happened today and Naruto for good.

"It's time to move on Hinata" I murmured to myself. I had a small smile on my face. I made my decision. Starting tomorrow, there will be a new Hinata.

A new Hinata that is not so shy and stutters.

A new Hinata that will do her best.

A new Hinata that will find boys who do like her.

A new Hinata who doesn't like Naruto.

My thoughts drifted to different places, until I reached the compound. I went into my room, and changed into my pajamas. Then I just lay down on my bed, and drifted off to sleep thinking of the new me.


	2. School Starts and Mystery Men

**Well, here's the second chapter! I'm SOOOOOO sorry I didn't put this up sooner. With school ending and final projects turning in and all I couldn't even plan this chapter out! And then I had to stay at my cousins house for two weeks to spend some time with them. **

**All of you should know this by now. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOTHING! The plot, characters, and everything dealing with Naruto belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto (applaud).**

* * *

"Hinata! Wake up!" screamed a familiar voice.

"mfgn," I murmured. I really didn't feel like waking up right now. All I wanted to do was sleep in. Is that so bad?

"What do you mean 'no'?! Come one. It's the first day of school!" screamed the voice again. This voice just had to be Hanabi.

"Bcfg"

"Get up."

"N…"

"Right now."

"N…o…"

"Naruto will be there."

After hearing his name, my eyes snapped open. "Naruto-kun" I whispered to myself with a soft blush and smile on. Then yesterday's events came rushing into my mind, and I frowned. Naruto is not going to control my mind any longer.

"I should care about him why, Hanabi?" I said.

Hanabi's face was full of shock and disbelief. "You…don't…care? You're kidding me right, sis?"

"No. I'm not"

"But you're in lov-"

I cut her off. "No. I don't. He's just a…a…a…someone I know, that's all. How can I fall in love with someone who I barely talk to?" I said. I had no idea what made me say that, but it felt…good?

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I sighed," W-well since I'm awake, I should get ready for school. May you please get out Hanabi?"

"Well, at least you're still stuttering and being kind. See you downstairs." With a small smile she left.

Once she left, I let out a big sigh. I almost forgot about the promise I made to myself. I almost went back to love-sick puppy I was. I have to work on that. Shaking my head, I looked at the clock on my dresser. It was 6:30 in the morning so I had time to choose my clothes carefully.

I decided on clothes that I feel comfortable in. Eventually, I just picked out a pair of blue jeans that reached my ankle and a Juicy Couture black buttoned shirt with the Hyuuga symbol on the left sleeve. I combed my hair, put on my white converse shoes, and packed my backpack. I just needed to put on one more thing- the ninja headband that all ninjas wear with the symbols of their village (in my case, Konoha). I tied it around my neck and went downstairs for some breakfast.

"G-good morning Hanabi, Neji-ni-san. F-father left?" I called out to them. Note to self: Stop the stuttering.

"Hey, sis. Yeah, dad left for a big meeting today. What took you so...." Hanabi stared at me for a long time. I was getting freaked out. "Wow, Hinata. You look nicer than usual. Right Neji?" Hanabi elbowed Neji-ni-san to stop playing his iPod and look at me.

"What are you blabbering about no-"he looked at me. He blushed. The Neji blushed! "You look n-nice Hinata-sama." He stuttered and looked away from me. I must look nicer than usual if Neji complimented me.

With a small smile and a blush I said a quick "Thank you" and sat down to eat some breakfast. After half an hour of eating, it was time to go to school.

"S-see you later at H-hanabi!" I yelled and waved my hand from Neji's car. School is always too far away so we had to take Neji's mustang to get there on time. It was a quite ride until Neji broke the silence.

"So…" he started. He seemed…nervous? "Why the sudden change?"

"A-ano, I…I want people to…t-to get to know me better," I explained. I wasn't exactly lying to him. I told him everything except for Naruto's part in all this.

Neji seemed to buy it. "OK, then. But, um…why the c-clothes?" he stared at me and we both had a slight blush on our faces.

I shrugged,"If I want people to know me better, they have to notice me first, I geuss."

There was an uncomfortable silence until we reached Konoha High. I got out of the car and waved goodbye to Neji.

"Bye Neji-nisan! Have fun at school!"

"Like that'll happen," I heard him murmur. Have a good day Hinata-sama," And with a small smile, he left to go to hus school Konoha U. (don't blame me for my lack of originality, okay?).

* * *

I entered the school gates and walked straight inside the school doors. I needed to go to my locker to get some things. I was greeted by two of my three best friends-Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. They both walked over to me and Kiba gave me a bear hug twirling me around the air.

"K-Ki-KIBA-KUN!" I said. I could feel my face slowly turning red. I don't know if it was from him hugging me or because I was getting dizzy.

"Huh? OH! Sorry Hinata! I just got so excited seeing you again," Kiba-kun laughed nervously. "By the way, you look great Hinata," Kiba-kun winked at me and I blushed. "Right Shino?"

"Hn" Was all Shino-kun said.

"I guess that means yes in bug language." Kiba murmured and I giggled softly. Shino-kun stared at us and we stopped. There was a dark aura around him. Then we both realized what was happening. He was feeling left out…again.

"G-Gomen Shino-kun!" I hugged him and the aura around him was a little lighter now.

"Yeah, dude. Totally forgot you were h-"Shino-kun's aura came back. "I-I mean that I totally forgot you were hoping for a hug too!" Then Kiba-kun hugged him. The aura just kept growing.

"Stop, both of you." Shino-kun commanded.

"Hai" We both said and we let go of him.

"So….." I started off. One good thing about Kiba-kun and Shino-kun is that I'm comfortable around them. I don't stutter and I'm open-minded. "What are your schedules this year?"

"Kiba and I have the same classes." Shino-kun responded.

"Yeah, sadly I'm stuck with bug-boy this year. How about you Hinata? Let me see your classes." Kiba-kun said. I rummaged through my pack and took out a piece of paper with my classes on it. Kiba-kun snatched it away from me.

"You could say please Kiba-kun…" I murmured.

He laughed nervously and said a quick "Sorry". He looked at my classes and frowned.

Art-Anko

Math-Kakashi

Science-Tsunade

Lunch

Gym-Gai

English-Kurenai

History-Asuma

Ninja Training-Jiraya

"Well, this sucks." Kiba-kun murmured. "It seems like we only have Lunch and History together. See? Look at my schedule."

History-Asuma

Science-Tsunade

Ninja Training-Jiraya

Lunch

Art-Anko

Math-Kakashi

History

Gym-Gai

I put my face down in disappointment. I was going to be all alone except for Lunch and History, unless…_he's_ coming. That's impossible though, because he told me he was moving to Iwagakure or somewhere near there. All my hopes of having fun this year were over before the bell even rang

Kiba apparently saw my sad face. "H-Hinata? Don't worry! I m-mean we'll see each other? Please don't cry! Shino! Help me!" Kiba-kun's voice sounded panicked and worried.

"Hinata…" started Shino-kun. I looked at him with my sad eyes. "Kiba's right. We'll see each other, so don't worry."

"Yeah! And if someone is bullying you Hinata just tell us and we'll get them. Ok? Just please don't cry. You know we hate seeing you cry" Kiba smiled a soft smile, and I turned towards Shino-kun and even he had a smile on.

"T-thank you." I hugged them one last time before we departed towards our lockers.

* * *

Konoha High School is a 3-story high building. The first floor has then cafeteria, the principal's office, and most of the classes. The second floor contains the library, the rest of the classes, and the lockers. And the third floor is called the seniors training ground. You're only allowed in if you're a senior in Konoha High. There are a lot of rumors that say that they have many kinds of training grounds there. Luckily me and my friends are seniors this year so we finally get to see it.

The area around the school is the garden, the fountain, the forest, gym, and the rest of the area is used for either training or P.E. So, to summarize, the school is very big and if you don't know your way around you'll get in big trouble.

My locker is all the way across the hall on the second floor from the stairs. Kiba-kun's and Shino-kun's locker are on the other side of the floor. I looked at the locker numbers and saw my locker 137-my locker. I quickly opened my locker and stuffed a book in there along with my P.E. clothes. Then I went to my first class with Anko-sensei.

When I entered the class, I saw a few people I knew. Ten-ten and Shikamaru were here and so were…Naruto and Sakura. I frowned a little when I saw them talking to each other. I just shrugged it off the best I could and took my seat. I really wished _he _here, but he's probably at an Iwa school by now. I just sighed and took out a manga to read before class started.

* * *

**HIS POV-Hinata's mystery HIM**

"Crap! I'm late! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" I looked around my apartment and sighed. "Oh yeah, _now _I remember.

I hopped out of my bed and put on a blue buttoned on shirt with black pants. I grabbed a piece of toast from the fridge, got my backpack, schedule, and ran to school.

"Come on! I can make it!" I panted. I looked at my watch and there were only ten minutes until school started. "Why did I choose today to sleep in?!"

I stopped running and sighed. I guess this was one of those emergencies to use jutsus so I wouldn't get in trouble by using it. I made a quick hand sign and pictured Konoha High. I was in front of the doors in seconds and I quickly ran to my first class, Art with Anko.

"Hinata…"

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I looked up from my manga. There were only 10 minutes left until class started. I sighed again. How many times did I sigh this morning? I lost count.

"Well, maybe you will come, after all." I murmured to myself. I just had a tiny bit of hope left. I really wanted him to come.

"Who might come, Hinata?" asked a familiar voice. My head snapped up at the direction of the voice. It just had to be Naruto.

"N-no one. I was just talking to myself, Naruto." I said. I'm pretty sure I had a blush on my face. Weird…it feels like I forgot something…

"What did you just call me, Hinata?" asked Naruto. He looked pretty confused for some reason.

"Naruto? Why?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well…don't you usually call me Naruto-_kun?_"he said, emphasizing the –kun.

"Y-yes."

"Then why didn't you say it?"

I shrugged. "It got old, I g-guess."

"Are you okay, Hinata? I mean your not stuttering a lot and your calling m-"

"Naruto!" screamed a certain pink-haired girl. She then grabbed onto Naruto and kissed him right in front of me. My heart felt like it broke into a million pieces at that moment, but I didn't show it. I just went back to reading to reading my manga.

"Oh! Hey Hinata. I didn't realize you were here. What were you my boyfriend, Naruto talking about?" asked Sakura. Sakura was never a friend of mine, but she knew that I had a crush on Naruto for a long time and she still took him. She's the worst.

"W-well we were-"

"Sakura-chan, it's nothing. Let's just sit down, okay?" responded Naruto. I had no idea whether to thank him or ignore him.

Sakura kissed Naruto again. "As long as I get to sit on your lap, I'm fine." Then they left.

I went back to reading my manga. I was on my favorite part when two pale hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who." A masculine voice whispered in my ear. I blushed. I immediately smiled and turned around.

"You're here!" I yelled and hugged him. His arms wrapped around mine and brought me closer to his chest. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Iwa?"

"I changed my mind." He simply said. He was still holding me and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

We stayed there like that for a long time. I missed him so much. My best friend since I was 5 years old is with me and now everything seems so much better. I broke the hug to look into his onyx eyes.

"I'm glad you're here Sasuke." I murmured.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it! I just want to know if you think Sakura should be the mean bitch, or a mean girl who changes into a nicer person as the story goes on? Oh and if Itachi and Sasuke should have romantic feelings for Hinata. PLEASE HELP! I'll update faster when I know the answers to these question, okay? **

**OH! And the final question. Should anyone else have feelings for Hinata? It could be Gaara, Sai,or even guys from the Akatsuki. Just give me your thoughts. Thank you!**


	3. Secrets and Drawings

_**

* * *

**_

Me:I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. A new grade and the first few weeks have ALOT of homework!

**_Sasuke:Ninja-girl1496 does not own Naruto._**

**_Me: IF I did Sasuke wouldn't be the bastard he is the anime and manga._**

**_Sasuke: HEY!_**

**_Me: Sorry but....its true_**

**_Sasuke:...... (sigh) I know_**

**_Me: I feel sorry for you. Anway here's the thirs chapter!_**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

"_I'm glad you're here, Sasuke."_

"_Me too"_

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I was having a fun time with Sakura-chan on my lap until heard Hinata.

"You're here!"

I turned around and found her hugging Sasuke. It looked like they were having a conversation or something. Then the teme kissed her on her forehead! For some reason that made me feel weird inside. I wonder why…..

"Class! Settle down. Let's get started!" That must be our teacher. Anko-sensei. She has purple hair tied up in a spiky ponytail and she was wearing clothes that I'm sure aren't allowed.

"Alright, maggots…I'm Anko and you will treat me with respect or I will make your life a living hell! Got that?!" Most of us nodded our heads.

"Good now we will have you guys work in partners! I will do them!" She took her clipboard and read some names.

"Please pair me with Sakura-chan" I murmured.

"Yosh! Now we have Naruto Uzumaki with Hinata Hyuuga."

"Eh?!" I screamed. "You can't be serious, sensei! I mean why do I have to work with he-"

"I'll work with Hinata if that's all right with you, sensei." The teme said. I looked at him with confusion. Why would he be helping me…..Wait! He's doing it for himself. The jerk!

"Uchiha, I pick the partners. Now those two will work together or they'll fail this class!" said the pissed off sensei.

"H-hai, sensei," I heard the Hyuuga murmur. I just nodded my head and took my seat.

"Now, then…the last pair will be Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno (For all you anti-Sasusaku fans….GOMEN!)" And with that we all went to our partners and started doing our assignment.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I just HAD to get stuck with Naruto, huh? I guess I just have to live with it. I walked towards him and sat down in front of him. The tables were pushed together so each partner would be facing each other. I got my sketch pad out and looked at Naruto.

Our assignment was to draw our partner the best we could. I studied his face carefully. I drew the way his spiky hair was all over the place and his other features, like his three whisker marks on each side of his face. Naruto was frowning at the moment, but I decided to draw him with his smile that he usually wore. When I was done with the finishing touches, I showed it to him. He didn't looked impressed or anything so I just out down the sketch and waited for Naruto to finish drawing me.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Her drawing of me was amazing! I mean, I actually thought it was a black and white photo of me instead of a sketch. I was about to tell her what an awesome job she did, but I saw Sakura staring at me. I looked at her and then back to the sketch. I said nothing to Hinata and she must have thought that I didn't like it. She put down the sketch and she faced me so I could draw her.

Now I am not the best drawer in the world. I could barely draw anything. I tried to do it exactly like Hinata, though. I drew her dark blue and black hair that reached up until her waist. Her heart shaped face that had a pink blush on most of the time. The last thing I drew was her violet eyes. I showed the picture to her.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

It wasn't the best drawing of the world. It almost looked like a stick figure with hair and eyes. I just nodded my head and did a tiny fake smile for him. I looked at Sasuke, who was across the room from me, and saw he was trying to ignore whatever Sakura was saying. I giggled at this because I could tell he was very annoyed.

"What's so funny, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

I looked at him, without my smile and a bored expression on my face. "Nothing, really."

"Hinata….you seem different today. Is something wrong?"

"Nope. I'm just acting like my usual self. That's all."

"Hinata….you know I-" He was cut off by Anko sensei.

"Alright maggots! Everyone turn in their works and you are dismissed when the bell-"

_RING!_

_"_…..rings"

All of us went outside and went to our next class. Sasuke was walking right behind me.

"So how was your time with you and Naruto, Hina?" He asked me. "You didn't blush or anything! I'm so proud!" He patted my head. (Sorry for the Sasuke OOC here)

"It was fine, I guess. And I didn't blush in front of him because I don't like him anymore, Sasuke."

This got Sasuke's attention. He looked at me and grabbed me by the shoulder. He turned me around and we headed towards the stairs.

"W-where are we going, Sasuke?" I asked as he was pushing me up the stairs.

"We're skipping math today, Hinata. We're going to have a talk" I paled at this. Every time we have a 'talk' he usually teases me and acts like the cold-hearted bastard everyone thinks he is.

We finally reached where he was taking me. I should of known he would take me to the roof. It was a gigantic place that could be a parking lot. He sat down at the edge of the roof and he patted the seat next to me. I sat down.

"Now….let's talk about Naruto, you, and me."

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I walked alone to my next class, math. I was thinking of that awesome picture Hinata did for me. She was really amazing in her own way.

Unfortunately, Sakura only has 3 classes with me. I was almost to my class when I saw Sasuke drag Hinata up the stairs to someplace. I sighed when they were out of sight. I reached my class and went in, still thinking of them…of her...

If only Hinata knew…..

"If only you knew how I really feel about you Hinata…." I whispered.

* * *

**Sasuke:That's it?**

**Me:SHUT UP! Do you know how hard it is to write alot?!**

**Sasuke:Well, no......**

**Me:Then be quiet or I'll make you do something horrible to Hinata in the story!**

**Sasuke:You wouldn't.....**

**Me:Try me**

**Sasuke:Fine....sorry I doubted you**

**Hinata:Please review and she'll try to update faster.**


	4. Talks and Dissapointment

**

* * *

**

Me: Wow, I actually updated ealier than I thought

**Hinata:That's because you were bored, NG**

**Sasuke:Well, atleast there's more me in this one.**

**Naruto:Hey! This is supposed to be a Naruhina, right?**

**Me: Well yeah, it is. Why? Having doubts?**

**Naruto:No.....**

**Me:Hinata please tell them the news.**

**Hinata: OK! NG has put up a poll! Which is your favorite anime paring! **

**Sasuke:Sasuhina will obiosly win (smirks)**

**Naruto:NO! Naruhina will!**

**Me:You guys are crazy! Everyone knows that the winner will be AMUTO!**

**Everyone:.....**

**Me:It's true. Anyway I don't own Naruto or anything of it.**

* * *

_Previously_

_If only Hinata knew….._

_"If only you knew how I really feel about you Hinata…." I whispered. _

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I sat next to him on the floor. He was quite for a few seconds and then he finally looked at me. His eyes were now the cold black eyes everyone knew, except for a few people.

"Now then…." He began. "Is it true?"

"I-Is what true?" I said nervously. I tried to avoid the topic as much as I could, but I don't think it was working. He just came closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"About you not liking Naruto anymore. Did you actually say you were over him?" For a moment I thought I saw something in his eyes. Desire maybe?

I looked down for a few seconds and then looked at him straight in the eye. "It's true. I don't love him anymore than a classmate, now. Things change, and besides he's going out with Sakura-san."

He let go of me and raised up one of his eyebrows. "What things changed exactly and how did you know he was going out with Haruno?"

I was trapped. If I didn't tell him anything, he would most likely never stop bothering me until I'm dead. If I do tell him, then that means that I have to tell him about the place I found. The place I wanted to be mine and mine only. After thinking about I finally came up with a decision.

"Fine. I'll tell you everything that happened, Sasuke."

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Math was sooo boring! I practically fell asleep until Kakashi-sensei hit me in the head with his book. I wonder what's in those books? The only thing that I know is that it's a great adult book…well at least the Pervy Old man said that it was…

Sakura has science with me next period, so that made me glad to go. She is my girlfriend after all. I wonder if Hinata is in my next class….

I mentally slapped myself. It's against the rules to think of another girl when you're already taken, right? Sakura is my first and last love. She is the girl I always wanted….

"Hinata" I whispered. The name sounded so nice against my lips that I just wanted to scream it out to the world so everyone could hear. I didn't do it. I can't think of Hinata-not now and not ever! Especially after what she did to me all those years ago…

Someone hugged me from behind and I immediately turned around. It was Sakura. I smiled as I kissed her hard trying to forget the long haired girl I was thinking about only moments ago.

"Let's go to class, Sakura-chan" I said. I took her hand in mine and ran to class since Granny's room is all the way across campus.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I started to tell Sasuke everything. I told him about me going out for a walk, seeing Naruto and Sakura in the training grounds, Naruto seeing mean things to all his female friends, the kiss, and finally me running away and finding my special place.

"I went there when the sun was setting and it looked so beautiful. It was so peaceful and quite that I can't describe it. It was able to let me think things through and I realized Naruto would never return my feeling, especially after his thoughts on other girls. I decided that I will forget about Naruto and my feelings and find someone who would really love me. And that's all there is to it." I looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to say something.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

That damn Naruto. How could he say that about Hinata? When I see him I'll make him pay. I looked at Hinata. She was waiting for me to say something. I sighed and did the only thing that came to my mind. I hugged her. She stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed. She buried her head deep inside my chest.

"It'll be okay, Hinata. I ink you did the right choice. "

"R-really?" she asked. She sniffled a little and a tear ran down her cheeks. Damn. I hate it when she cries.

"Don't cry Hina. You know I don't like seeing you like that. Kiba and Shino don't like it either, remember?" She nodded her head, and wiped away her tears. I broke our hug and stood up. I put my hand out and she took it. I pulled her up.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Sasuke pulled me up, but I tripped on a rock or something (**Do they have rocks on roofs?).** I fell but I wasn't hurt. I landed on someone else. I landed on top of Sasuke. We were in an awkward position. I was on top of him, my hands were on his hard chest. My legs were inside of his. My face was only an inch away from his. Sasuke probably saw my blush. His eyes were wide too.

* * *

**My POV (Yeah I get one too)**

The two ravens stayed like that for a long time. Neither was moving, but for some reason, they didn't want to move. They looked into each other's eyes. Hinata was drawn to Sasuke's obsidian eyes and her body started to move closer. Sasuke was also getting closer and closer to Hinata.

The two were about to kiss when they heard the bell ring. They were both brought back to reality and Hinata got off of Sasuke fast. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga both had a major blush on their faces. Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"W-well..we should go to out next classes. Let me see you schedule. " Without looking at Sasuke, Hinata gave him the white slip of paper with all her classes. His widened a bit, and he smiled.

"It seems you have all my classes, Hinata." He said. She smiled a small smile at this and nodded. "We better get to lunch since we skipped two classes." He offered his hand once again, and Hinata hesitated. Then she simply smiled again and took his hand. Sasuke led them out to the lunchroom.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Why didn't I want her to move away from me?

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Why couldn't I move away?

* * *

**Both POV**

Why am I disappointed that we didn't kiss?

* * *

**Me: And that's all until another time!**

**Sasuke: Reviews are important to keep her spirits up.**

**Naruto:You don't have to see her moody so be glad.**

**Me:W-what?! I am not moody!**

**Sasuke:Sure your not....**

**Me:Why you.... (smacks Sasuke with a mallet) **

**(Sasuke faints)**

**Me:Your next, Uzumaki.**

**(chases Naruto around)**

**Hinata:Review please!**


	5. Names and Fights

I'm back! I know, I know some of you want to kill me but please have mercy!

**Sasuke:They're not gonna buy it **

**Me:Work with me Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Hn. I don't think so.**

**Me: (pouts) fine! Be that way. **

**Hinata: Eto, please enjoy this chapter while these two are arguing.**

**Naruto: Music_rox12 does not own Naruto in any way. **

* * *

Why am I disappointed that we didn't kiss?

* * *

**Hinata POV**

The next day was boring! All the teachers had this gigantic lecture that seemed to last for hours. I was glad when lunch time finally came. Kiba and Shino were already waiting for me outside of the lunch room.

"Yo, Hinata! What took you so long?" asked Kiba.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sensei went a little over bored with the lecture. Were you waiting long?" They both nodded their heads 'no' and I smiled. Then I remembered something and I felt myself blush a little.

"Do you know where Sasuke is?" They looked at me weirdly. Right, they don't know he didn't move…..I better tell them before they think I'm crazy.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun….Sasuke is still in this school. He has all my classes." They both looked at me shocked (well Kiba-kun did so I think Shino-kun was also surprised).

"He has all your classes?"

"That's right. You're not jealous are you Kiba?" I jumped because of the voice behind me. I turned around and found Sasuke looking at Kiba amused but his face still showed his usually 'bored' expression.

Kiba flushed (he must have a fever) and yelled at Sasuke and Sasuke just made retorts back at him. Me and Shino just stared at them for a while before Shino interrupted.

"Hinata, why don't we go to the roof and leave these two to their fighting?" Before I can answer, they both stopped and glared at Shino.

"Let's go." Was what Sasuke and Kiba both said before heading towards the roof. Well, that was weird…..

We all arrived at the roof and sat down in a corner across from the entrance. The good thing about the roof is that it was tables for students who want to eat here. We all sat down on the circular table and began to eat our lunches. Then, Sasuke ruined my peace.

"Do you guys know? She's over Naruto."

I looked at Shino and Kiba. Kiba dropped his chopsticks and his mouth was open while Shino froze and his glasses slid a bit forward, revealing his shocked and wide eyes. I let out an inner sigh. I knew this would happen. I glared at Sasuke but he just continued to eat his bento like nothing happened.

"You're over that bastard?! Is it true Hina!?" Kiba yelled at me. I nodded my head and continued to glare at Sasuke. The jerk knew this would happen.

"Hinata, it would be better for Kiba's small brain if you explain all the details." Shino said, readjusting his glasses to cover his eyes.

"Oi, Shino…." Kiba said in a dark voice," You want to start something again?"

"Kiba-kun…" I said. He looked at me and I flinched from the black aura growing around him, "P-PLEASE DON'T FIGHT! This is Sasuke's entire fault!"

"Huh?" I heard Sasuke say. He looked at me and I made a face saying "this is what you get for telling them before I got to tell them!"

"Eh? So it's Sasuke's fault that you're over Naruto?" I nodded my head. Kiba turned to Sasuke and out a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice job Sasuke!" I saw Sasuke sweat drop. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Now that the show's over why don't we finish eating?" Shino asked. Kiba let go of Sasuke and sat back down.

"You guys shouldn't over do it so much. It isn't right, right Sasuke?" Sasuke just said his regular answer 'hn'.

"Hey Hinata…." I turned to Kiba. He had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. I wonder why…..

"Why don't you call me and Shino by our names without the –kun but you do with Sasuke?" The whole area seemed deadly quiet. I turned pale. Had I really done that? I never really thought about it. It must hurt Kiba's and Shino's feelings that I (unconsciously) treat Sasuke different. I've known Sasuke two years longer than Kiba and Shino, so I guess that's why I call Sasuke without anything else behind his name . I suddenly felt depressed.

"Gomen" I felt tears on my cheeks so I covered my face with my hands so they wouldn't see me.

* * *

**My POV XD**

Sasuke saw her tears before she was able to cover them up. He let out a low growl and turned to Kiba who paled at seeing his friend cry.

"You did this. Fix her."

"I-I…" Kiba couldn't find the right words to say to Hinata. He knew it was his fault but he didn't know how to make it better. He turned to Shino desperately but he saw the bug boy eating his bento like nothing happened. Kiba sighed, then suddenly came up with a good idea.

"Hinata…" he started. Then, he wrapped his arms around the crying girl which made everyone except him tense. "I'm sorry."

Hinata relaxed and hugged him back. "You don't have to say sorry. It's not your fault. I…" Hinata took a deep breath to continue, "I'm sorry too."

Kiba grinned at the girl and hugged her tightly for a long time until Sasuke interrupted. "Can you two lovebirds eat now?"

The two said people instantly pulled apart and had a deep blush on their cheeks. Lunch pretty much went silent after that until it was time to go to classes again.

"See ya later Hinata, Sasuke!" Kiba waved at them as he and Shino started walking to their classes.

"M-matte!" The two turned around to see Hinata with her usual blush on staring at them.

"I'll s-see you later…" her blush grew deeper," S-shino, K-Kiba."

To say the two were surprised was an understatement. After a few seconds to compose themselves, Kiba grinned at her and had a thumb up at her. Shino showed one of his very rare smiles. Hinata felt relaxed to see her friends happy again and waved at them one last time before leaving to her next class with Sasuke.

"That was a surprise, Hinata" Started Sasuke. He was surprised too, but didn't show it.

"I think they deserve it. They've been my friends since I was 7, and they've helped me with so much. It was the least I could do. "Hinata closed her eyes for a moment and saw a smaller version of her crying. Three boys were there comforting her. She smiled a sad smile at that memory. She turned to Sasuke. "Remember what I told you. It's a new me, so I got to start fresh."

The Uchiha smiled at her and ruffled up her hair a little. "Yeah, all of us have been through tough times. We got to stick up for each other." Then, his smile turned into a teasing one. "You seemed pretty embarrassed back there."

"I-I-I've never called them that before! Can you blame me!" Hinata flushed.

"Eh? What happened to the new Hinata you were just talking about?"

"T-that's I-I mean-"

"Come on. You can tell _Sasu-chan_ right?"Hinata blushed bright pink at her old nickname for Sasuke.

"Y-you said you would never m-mention that!"

"The new Hinata wouldn't mind, right?" Sasuke was trying to hide a smile but he couldn't hold it in much longer. She was an easy tease.

"I-I….you…gah!" Hinata held onto her head with frustration while Sasuke laughed at her.

"What's so funny, teme?" The two froze at that voice. Sasuke glared at the voice coming from behind of Hinata.

"What do you want Naruto?" It's true, he did get along with Naruto most of the time but ever since Hinata's story he didn't want to speak to Naruto, let alone see him.

"What's with the attitude? I didn't do anything to you" Naruto also glared at Sasuke. Tension was in the air as the two boys glared at each other. Hinata felt like their tension was choking her.

"C-come on Sasuke. We're going to be late. "Hinata murmured but Naruto heard her too.

"Listen to your girl Sasuke. Although I don't know what you see in her." Naruto meant this as a light joke but Sasuke snapped at that moment. Sasuke went around Hinata and was about to punch Naruto when he felt someone stop his punch.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't hurt my boyfriend or I'm going to have to hurt you too." Sakura's sickly sweet voice said to the enraged Sasuke. He didn't care if everyone in the hall stopped to see their little argument. He just wanted to hit someone, and that someone was Naruto. Even if he had to fight Sakura too, he would do it.

"Listen, Sakura I-"

"Sasuke, can we please go?" Hinata's calm and bored voice said. The three turned to her to see her with the same emotionless face Sasuke usually wore. "I don't want you to cause a scene."

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. She should be madder than anyone else but she isn't. '_She must be hiding it'_ thought Sasuke. He looked at Naruto and Sakura once more before walking away from them with Hinata behind him. She did pause thought to say one more thing to the couple.

"Please don't try to pick a fight. I'll beat you every time so don't even waste your time. Ja. " Sakura was fuming silently and Naruto was more surprised than mad. Then, they were left alone in the hallway with other people staring at them.

"You didn't have to do that Hinata." Sasuke said.

"It's a new Hinata Sasuke. She's going to be stronger and tougher than the weak version of herself." She looked at Sasuke. "You'll help me right?"

Sasuke stared into her violet colored eyes and spoke," I'll always be there for you Hinata. I promised that a long time ago and I'm not going to break that promise.

Hinata smiled. "Good, cuz I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Where's the Naruhina parts in this?!**

**Me: It will be a naruhina in the end but I got to make Hinata tougher first for you to notice!**

**Naruto: B-but-**

**Me: What I say goes!**

**Sasuke: Sucks to be you **

**Naruto. Shut it teme!**

**Hinata: Please review!**


	6. Costumes and Missions

**MR: (HIDES BEHIND HINATA) I'm back !**

**Sasuke: You take too damn long for a chapter!**

**MR: T-T I got things to do! Everyone does, right?! But STAR tesing comming up so I'm gonna get lots of time to write. **

**Sasuke: How so?**

**MR: We get out early so I get and exra time to relax and write.**

**Sasuke: Don't believe her people**

**MR:SHUT UP!**

**Hinata: MR doesn't own Naruto or any other characters**

* * *

**Time Skip to a few months (HINATAS POV)**

'Last dance? Lame…' I thought to myself as Kakashi sensei was explaining prom night to us. Apparently the theme is _breaking free_. It's sort of like a costume ball but the thing is that the principal decided to choose our costumes. Right now, we have to choose a piece of paper from a box and that's the costume we wear.

"Pick one, Hinata-san." I flinched when sensei said my name, but never the less I put my hand in the box and picked the first paper my hand touched. Sensei went to a few other people and then said "Now, open them!"

I opened mine and it said 'renaissance theme'. I blinked. I have to wear a 1700's dress?

"Hey Sasuke," I murmured to him, since he has in back of me. He looked up at me so I continued, "What did you get?"

He turned the paper towards me and I had to bite my cheek so that I couldn't laugh.

'_Prince charming _theme' I could just imagine him in one of those poufy suit dress things with a crown. What made it even funnier was that Sasuke was glaring at me.

"Don't say a word, or I'll kill you." I knew he didn't mean it so I just smiled at him. This is why he's my best friend. We can always joke around like this, but in the end we'll care for each other (not in a lover's way! I mean...at least I don't think of him of that way..Maybe…"

"Here are the rules once again!" Kakashi sensei said, so I turned around in my seat to pay attention.

"First of all, these costumes are only for the people who are actually going to the dance. You 'independent' people who won't go can just ignore the paper. Next, tickets are sold during lunch break s make sure to buy you and your date's tickets. And finally, have fun. This is your last dance here in high school so enjoy yourselves…" he looked at some of the guys and winked ," especially the guys."

I rolled my eyes at him. Those books have finally gotten to him. Just as he was going to give the guys some 'tips' the bell rang. I got out of the class with Sasuke and headed towards Tsunade-sensei's classroom. That class passed by fast so it was lunch before I knew it.

We met up with Kiba and Shino and decided to eat in the garden this time (yes there's a garden. This is school is so big I wouldn't be surprised if there was an amusement park here). We found a great spot to eat and all of us ate in silence for a long time.

"So, um…" I started. The three guys turned their head towards me," What did you get for your costumes, Kiba? Shino?" During the past few months, I was finally able to get over the whole –kun thing. I can now call them Kiba and Shino without feeling awkward around them. Other things have happened during the past months too. Naruto and Sakura are still together but they seem a little distant with each other lately (I do NOT SPY ON THEM). Also, I don't know if it's my imagination or not, but Naruto keeps staring at me more and more during our classes together.

On the good side, I've gotten a lot more confident with myself thanks to Sasuke, with help from Kiba and Shino too. If you were to compare me to my old self and my new one, then they would be two totally different people. I'm glad I didn't let Naruto ruin my life.

"Hinata!? Are you listening to me?" I snapped out of my day dream and smiled sheepishly to Kiba.

"Gomen. What were you saying?"

Kiba groaned but still repeated what he said earlier," I said I'm going as a cowboy and Shino is going to go as a samurai," Kiba chuckled a bit ," He's been demoted from a ninja to a samurai."

"Hmm…." I said," A prince, a cowboy, and a samurai. Also, I'm supposed to be a renaissance girl. All we need is a pirate and we're ready for Halloween." I heard a few chuckles coming from my friends and I laughed with them.

"You're right, Hinata! This should have been done for Halloween not prom night," Kiba said between chuckles ," They made us wear only formal wear for that dance."

"None of us went except you Kiba." I said. He was forced to go with Ino to the Halloween dance. Apparently, she wanted to make Shikamaru jealous since he was going with Temari and not her. Kiba said that during the dance he saw the two making out in the back of the concert hall (yes this school has one too).

"You could have gone too. I mean, I would have been to dance with you-OUCH! Sasuke you bastard!" I looked up to find Kiba grabbing his ribs in pain and Sasuke looking as the same emotionless guy he usually plays off as.

"My arm slipped."

"LIAR!"

"Guys!" They immediately shut up and stared at me. I stood up from my seat and walked towards Kiba, "Are you ok?"

I saw him turn red a bit. It must be the sun, "Yeah..Thanks." I smiled at him and then turned towards Sasuke. "That wasn't nice. Say sorry."

"Hn."

I smacked him in the head and he glared at me. I heard Kiba laugh while Shino let a low chuckle.

"Say it."

"Sorry..Kiba."

"Sorry Kiba for _what?"_

Sasuke let out a low growl but he did just what I wanted,"Sorry for….hitting you in the rib."

I smiled and messed up his hair a bit ,"That wasn't so hard right?"

"Don't push it Hinata."

Suddenly, the announcer person started speaking. There was only one reason for that guy to even speak during the year-there was a mission.

_The following two people must report to the principal's office immediately. The two people are Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. You two please report at once to hear you mission. _

Everything went silent for a bit.

"We could try to make up an excuse for you, Hinata." Sasuke said while Kiba and Shino nodded in agreement.

"I'll go. It's time for him to see the new me anyway, right?" Before they started to argue with me, I quickly said ," I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

I ran from that place and quickly turned the corner so they wouldn't see me anymore. Then, I slowly started to walk to the principals, AKA the Hokage's office for missions and meetings. On my way, I looked up at the sky. It had gray clouds coming from the horizon. Rain was coming.

"A mission with Naruto…" I said to myself," This is going to be very interesting."

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"A mission with Hinata…it's been such a long time." I said as I lazily headed towards the old man's office for the mission. "And it's just the two of us."

I know I shouldn't be thinking of her all the time, especially when I have Sakura-chan as a girlfriend but I can't help it. I hate her, right? I mean, what else could that feeling be? It hurts to be around her and yet it hurts when I'm not. That's definitely hatred, right?

"Get yourself together Uzumaki!"I yelled to myself and suddenly got pumped up. It won't be so bad right? I grinned as I looked up at the sky.

"It's going to rain soon..." I said. A mission with her….this is going to be a very interesting mission.

* * *

**Naruto: Finally! the Naruhina parts are comming!**

**MR: People I ned your help! Please give me ideas on the other Naruto characters's costumes. Like Ino's and Shikamaru's. I already have Naruto's costume so please just help with the other characters.**

**Hinata: MR also says that if she gets more than 5 reviews for this she'll update in a week or two.**

**MR: REVIEW!**


	7. Their Mission Part 1

**MR:What can I say? I'm bak? Yes I know I take so long in updating but i'm not going to wuit on this story! Please be patient with me...**

**Anyway, this took me some time to do since I needed to figure out how their mission was going to work out and other stuff. I hope you enjoy this!**

**I do not own Naruto or any other characters, sadly.**

* * *

'Does this even count as an important mission?' Hinata wondered to herself as she ran beside her blond companion thought the forest that led to their destination. She slowed down a bit to have some peace for herself and to look at Naruto without him noticing. She didn't know whether to glare at him for his unfair hatred towards her or to sigh in admiration at him. Even though she knew how Naruto felt towards her, she could never bring herself to completely hate the blond haired idiot. That didn't mean she still was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him still.

Their mission was to go bring the final component for the senior's dance-the entertainment. Hinata almost face palmed herself when she was told that was her mission. She didn't expect anything higher than an A rank but she never expected a simple D rank. She stayed silent though as to not disrespect the Third Hokage and principal of the school.

Naruto on the other hand voiced out all of Hinata's opinions and more. She flinched slightly when she remembered the smacking he got when he rebelled against the mission.

'That happened yesterday and now we have to head to Sunagakure to reach that band. What was the name of that band again? Gah, I can't remember.'

The briefing was the day prior to their mission so the two assigned ninjas were allowed to leave school for the rest of the day to prepare things. Naruto and Hinata left the office and went their separate ways, only talking once about what time they should set off.

Naruto was thinking about some things too.

'Hinata looks and acts like she's changed a lot. I wonder what happened to her…."

The two were quiet for the rest of the morning until a loud rumble was heard. Hinata instinctively looked up and had a hand on a kunai when she saw Naruto stop on a tree branch. She raised one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"What happened?"

She came closer to Naruto and felt like laughing when she saw his face. He was blushing a ruby red color and was holding his stomach as to stop the noise coming out of it. Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata smiled at him which in return made the blond ninja blush more, not that he knew why he did.

"Let's have a break and eat lunch now, ok?" She didn't wait for him to utter a reply again and stepped off the tree branches onto the hard ground below. She started walking a little way from the path they were taking to see if she could find any place to rest. Naruto raised an eyebrow for her behavior since Hinata always waited for him to lead and choose everything when it came to a mission. Now, it seemed she didn't care about his opinion that much anymore. It felt odd for the blond ninja.

The black haired girl soon found a suitable place to rest and began to search for some food. Naruto stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He finally took a deep breath and asked Hinata what he should do to help out. The girl told him to go find food in the forest and Naruto quickly complied and ran into the deep parts of the forest. Hinata watched him leave and as soon as she was sure he was out of hearing range, she let out a sigh that she had been holding in for the entire mission.

'I'm really trying to not like him as much but it's just so hard!'

Hinata had to bite her tongue multiple times to prevent from stuttering and blushing every time Naruto asked her something. She almost lost it when Naruto turned a slight shade of red when his stomach was caught making noises.

"At least I can have some peace for a few moments now" She murmured. She leaned on a nearby tree and looked up at the sky. The sky was a dark gray color and the clouds had an ominous feeling to them. Hinata didn't like the look of it.

'It's going to rain soon.' Hinata knew they would be stuck in the rain if they didn't find shelter fast since their destination was still a day or two away. She shook her head to clear that thought out of her mind. She would deal with the rain when it came.

Hinata soon heard a low rumbling sound and blushed slightly when she realized it was her own stomach.

'I better search for food'

She walked through the forest quietly and looked for any plants or fruits to eat. Luckily she was able to spot some mushrooms that were growing in large quantity on a nearby tree. She quickly ran to the food source and picked one up. She carefully examined it.

The mushroom was a light brownish color and had a sort of flat top. Hinata examined it some more and finally deducted it as a shiitake mushroom. She knew they weren't poisonous or anything so she gladly picked some up and began eating them. She smiled slightly at the flavor and soon left to go back to the resting place.

'Something's wrong' Hinata internally said as she saw things that weren't supposed to be there. She has half positive that she was going the wrong way too. Her eyes were seeing different colored trees and random people walking passed her, although she knew no one was in the forest at this time. Hinata's walking grew wobbly by the minute and her vision was getting blurry. The last thing Hinata knew she had to do was activating her Hyuuga bloodline and try to see who was causing this.

"Byakugan…" came the rasped whisper from the Hyuuga. Her vision was expanded and she gasped at what she saw.

"This is…" Hinata had no time to say anything else as her mind turned black and her limp body crashed ungracefully to the ground.

* * *

Naruto turned his head in all directions to see if he could find Hinata. When he returned to their place with some fish and fruits for both of them he found Hinata was nowhere to be found. He tried calling her names a few times but she never answered. There was a tug at his heart when he thought something happened to her but the blond ninja shrugged it off as being hungry. He sat down and hungrily ate his lunch. Luckily, he was able to restrain himself from eating Hinata's share.

"I wonder where she ran off too…" Naruto hummed, looking at the almost black clouds covering the blue sky. He knew from experience (since he's had missions with her before) that Hinata would never go anywhere by herself unless it was for patrolling an area or for food. Naruto decided to go with the latter option and wait for her to come back. He closed his eyes and gently started to lose his conscious.

"_Why am I in this place?" Naruto wondered out loud, looking at his location. There were tons of flowers all over the place and there was a soft, gentle breeze blowing them in the same direction. He looked up at the sky and saw it was a beautiful sky blue color with white clouds in the distance. Naruto soon heard someone singing a song he couldn't quite remember hearing._

'_When I'm bored to death at home_

_When he won't pick up the phone_

_When I'm stuck in second place_

_Those regrets I can't erase_

_Only I can change the end_

_Of the movie in my head_

_There's no time for misery_

_I won't feel sorry for me…'_

_Naruto cringed at the words although he didn't exactly know why it hurt him. It almost felt like those words were directed to him._

_He saw a little girl at about 8 years old singing the song over and over again with a large grin on her face. She has a white sundress on and was playing with the flowers around her. Naruto smiled at the scene. It calmed him for some reason._

_Suddenly, the scene turned around. The sky was no longer a beautiful blue; it was now a blood red color. The flowers all died and the place now smelled like death and despair. The little girl was nowhere to be seen. Rapidly, he found himself on the ground with a pressure on top his chest. He looked up and saw the little girl on him looking at him with sad eyes. She slowly changed and Naruto gasped. Hinata was on top of him looking like she was going to cry. _

_"Help" was all she said and a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Naruto's._

Naruto woke up with a start. He was slightly panting and confused.

'What was THAT?'

Before he could contemplate on it more, he felt something wet on his cheek. At first he thought it was that tear Hinata made in the dream but as more and more spots on his cheek became wet he knew it started raining already. Soon, the rain came down harder and harder and the blond ninja was getting drenched fast. He needed to find shelter.

'What about Hinata, though?' Naruto thought of two things he could do. He could either wait for her in the pouring rain and risk getting him seriously sick or he could find shelter for him and hope Hinata had done the same. The latter option tempted him a lot so he went with that option. Seeing in the rain wasn't a hard task for Naruto so he was easily able to find a cave. He stepped inside and found that it wasn't a big cave, but it was able to cover him from the rain for some time. There were also pieces of wood scattered everywhere and Naruto thanked everyone he knew. Now, he was able to start a fire.

He didn't know how much time passed by since he first entered the cave, but he knew it was already night time.

Hinata never came.

Naruto was getting worried by now. He knew there was still a chance that she was sheltered somewhere else, but something inside him said that wasn't true. The rain was still pouring down hard and there was even lightning and thunder now. The worse part for him was he had this nagging sensation in his heart.

'It's the cold' he kept trying to reassure himself countless times but something inside him kept saying 'yeah, you're in denial'

In denial of what, Naruto didn't know. All he knew now was his teammate was missing and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Hinata…"

* * *

It's cold.

That's the first thought that came to Hinata's mind when she gained her conscious back. Violet eyes slowly opened but could see only blurry things. Her entire body felt heavy and she wouldn't move. She felt the rain hit her body multiple times and she had to get somewhere dry, but she just couldn't find the resolve to do it. She felt like quitting and just staying in the cold.

_'I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindo: my ninja way!'_

Hinata gasped when she heard those words in her head. Then, she laughed a bit.

"It looks like I can't rid myself feelings of these feelings. I'm really an idiot." With all her might, she moved a bit and put pressure on her legs and arms to stand. She was able to stand up, even though she was putting most of her weight on a tree and her stance was wobbly. Hinata lifted her foot and took one step forward. She bit her tongue to prevent her from screaming in pain. Her right feet felt like a millions of needles were thrusting into it at the same time.

'I need to get out of this rain.' She took a deep yet ragged breath and continued to walk slowly around the forest. Every step she took, her body screamed at her to stop and to just stay still but Hinata didn't listen. Her eyes were getting blurry again and she didn't like the feeling she was getting. Someone was watching her.

'Before I passed out, I saw someone looking at me. They had A Suna headband on.'

Hinata didn't know what Suna ninjas were doing in the forest but the way that one ninja looked at her told her he was doing something dangerous. And that something dangerous somehow involved her.

She didn't know how long she kept going. All she knew was that the pain was so rough it was starting to numb her other senses. Hinata didn't even realize there was a cave right in front of her until she stepped inside it.

Naruto stepped out of his daydream when he heard noises coming from the outside of the cave. He took out one of his kunai and waited for the thing to come in to the cave so he could throw his kunai at it. The rustling noises became louder and louder until a black figure finally appeared in Naruto's field of vision. Instinctively, he threw his kunai at the figure.

He saw the weapon hit the figure in the shoulder and soon collapse with a small scream. Naruto froze.

'That scream almost sounded like...no it can't be!'

He ran to where the figure he stabbed was laying and gasped with horror. Instead of the enemy ninja he thought he went up against, he saw his comrade on the floor pale, gasping, in pain, and bleeding.

He just stabbed Hinata.

* * *

**(hides from enraged fans) Yes, i know most of you are like 'WHAT JUST HAPPENED?' but it'll get better. I already got the next chapter planned out and Naruhina moments will come next chapter! **

**A few facts though:**

**-yes, i just had to use that line from twilight. I always thought that's how Hinata felt about Naruto so it was perfect for this**  
**-shiitake mushrooms aren't poisonous but there are other mushrooms that are just like it that ARE poisonous. Hinata didn't faint becuase she's been poisoned though**  
**-those lyrics Naruto hears is from Kuroshitsuji season 1. It's the first ending called 'I'm Alive' by Becca for people who didn't know ^-^**  
**-I think we all know the quote Naruto says when he's up against Neji in the exams**

**-You can decide why Naruto had that dream. Be it because he was real worried for her or didn't know it, or a random dream it's your choice to belive what happened.**

**Review please! **


End file.
